Far-end sound quality refers to an experience of a telephone user who is receiving speech or other audio from a near end speaker or other provider of the audio. For example, in a typical scenario, a near-end user may speak into a mobile phone or other telephone-related device, while a far-end user may receive and listen to the speech of the near-end user. Of course, these roles typically reverse and alternate during a normal telephone conversation.
From the perspective of a given far-end user, there are a number of factors on the side of the near-end user which may affect the received sound quality as experienced by the far-end user. For example, the near-end user may be speaking in a noisy environment, such as when wind or other background sounds are present in a vicinity of the near-end user. As another example, the near-end user may speak too softly or too far from the near-end user's mouthpiece for the far-end user to easily hear and understand a speech of the near-end user. In another example, the telephone of the near end user may experience a malfunction of some sort that may be heard by the far-end user but not by the near-end user, or the telephone of the near-end user may cause an echo to be experienced by the far-end user.
When the far-end user experiences such reductions in sound quality, it may become uncomfortable, difficult, and/or impossible for the far-end user to continue a conversation or other exchange of information. Consequently, an enjoyment of the users and a utility of the telephone(s) may be diminished.